


Shadow in the night

by grainipiot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some fluffy smut, idk when but before the straw hat arrived, pre-Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Paulie doesn't know if it's worth waiting at night. Maybe he shouldn't give too much hope.





	Shadow in the night

**Author's Note:**

> expect nothing of this

_So it’s one of these nights._

 

Paulie could tell the difference. Their own moments weren’t rare, far from it but enough not to pick the attention of their coworkers of the docks. Neither him or Lucci minded in fact, there was nothing worth making some fuss.

But again, it was Lucci’s decision not to stay together each night and he didn’t give a reason.

 

It left Paulie alone in his quarters wondering if he would come later or not at all. He stared at the ceiling while considering his options. _Cannot fall asleep_. He shifted several times in his bed but it did any good to his situation. The only thing in his mind was Lucci and without really thinking his thoughts drifted to a more pleasant turn. The wakening interest of his need brought a pink hue to his cheek. _Damnit_. Though, Paulie didn’t hesitate and slided one of his hands down to apply some pressure. A soft sigh was let out in the dim room.

 

The door creaked as it opened a instant, making Paulie jump in a comic way. Lucci was here, ignoring the scare he caused with his usual blank silence while he followed his habits and undressed. Paulie’s recovery was equally short as the time to find his words for a long complaint.

 

An angry tone filled the room, just a whisper not to make too much noise : « You fucking idiot ! Never do that again ! »

Lucci let him grumble about how he should wear a cat-bell as he reduced the distance. He knew Paulie couldn’t see as well as him in the dark so he leaned close enough to make a clear eye contact. For once, amusement sparked his gaze, second reason given for the latter to get more annoyed.

 

« Come here you bastard. » then he wiped the smirk with an hungry kiss. An urgent embrace caged Lucci, pulling him down till he was completely on top of the other man. There was no need to confess the relief offered by such a simple touch. That was all Paulie asked for now, contented by the languid exchange.

 

Lucci’s hands roamed leisurly the naked skin as they resumed their making out, till he gave a light squeeze to the obvious arousal of his lover. That stopped suddenly the kiss, broken by a needy whimper a bit out of character for Paulie’s taste. Lucci would never get tired of the reactions he could take from him and he played on this to make him noisier. Slotting a thigh between the other’s legs, he relished the stream of muffled curses rewarding his work.

 

« S-Stop. » Paulie attempted to sound clear and serious but the steady pace made it difficult to follow. « Get on with it »

 

The latter being bossy as he could wasn’t new and Lucci complied, satisfied by the already disheveled sight before him. Paulie squirmed a bit from the lack of stimulation for a moment but soon enough cold slicked fingers circled his hole before sinking in. Began a slow stretching with great care as Lucci peppered pecks and light bruises all over his neck to his shoulder. Paulie’s breathing got heavier, more and more overwhelmed by the intimate touch as he tried to push back on the slender digits. A well aimed thrust to his sweet spot made his back arc off the mattress, enough to collide with the warm body towering him.

 

Deeming him ready, Lucci took off his pants with a low sigh when his aching cock met the fresh air. Blindly paulie pawed at him, to maintain any kind of closeness in his great impatience. He stiffened a bit when the tip nudged his entrance, willing himself to relax for what was coming. But next didn’t came, Lucci refusing to give into their satisfaction yet. Denying himself was almost as good as denying Paulie, he craved sometimes the raw desperation the latter could voice if he was far beyond teased.

Paulie’s head fell back on the pillow, not certain to be able to stay still in this situation. « You mean motherfucker, move ! »

 

It wasn’t enough. Lucci’s hand went to stroke with a lazy pace Paulie’s erection, a pace nothing but quick. He leaned down, lips ghosting over flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes filled with lust staring right at teary ones.

 

Paulie couldn’t get over the fact that even without a voice the latter asked him to beg, cause such passion would only require one thing in return. « Lucci……… fuck me already »

 

And that did it. Lucci went in with one sharp thrust, not fearing for the safety of the other man. The choked howl gave away how much he ached for it. He wasn’t the only one nearly driven mad by the wait : Lucci’s grasp tightened uncounciously as his cock was surrounded by velvet warmth. From the start the pace was anything but steady, a proof of their mutual need.

 

By now, they stayed chest to chest, sharing the same air with equal thirst. It was one of Paulie prefered things, when both of them were a mess, to the point of Lucci letting out a few muted gasps and trembling sighs. At the beginning Paulie was a bit ashamed to be the only one screaming his pleasure but what Lucci couldn’t voice was instead translated in his body langage.

 

He burried his hands in ink black locks, keeping the other close in their last instants before the edge. In the train of emotion he was taken in, he broke : « I love you……. »

Paulie was sure to regret such an open sentence later but nothing meant more than the peculiar adoration in Lucci’s eyes as he dived for a devouring kiss.

 

His cry when he climaxed was quieten right away, as Lucci merely fucked into him in this chase of the edge. Paulie clenching down on him in bliss was the last straw, the reason to give into his pleasure as he parted to cry out without a word in the crook of the latter’s neck.

 

The tension went down in one second, both falling back on the bed, dampened by the cheer intensity of their lovemaking.

 

Knowing Lucci, he wouldn’t move at all so Paulie made himself comfortable at his side, despite his spent release painting their torso.

 

Before sleep could claim them, Lucci pulled him closer to cuddle as he left he last open mouth kiss.

 

_A good night_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
